The Way it Was
by Chicken Chow Mein
Summary: James wants Lily, but Lily wants someone else! What will James do when Lily starts to eye a DIFFERENT Marauder? R
1. Prolouge: First Collide

A/N Greetings faithful Potter fans! CCM here, with my first fic. (On this account anyway...I forgot what my other one is...Sigh) Anyway, this was a bit different for me seeing as I usually do anime fanfics instead of ones for books. But I couldn't help myself with all the hubbub of the 6th book coming out and everyone's neat Lily and James stories on here...I felt _**INSPIRED! **_:) So I gave my own a shot. Hopefully some people like it. Well, R+R! (And be gentle!)

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter series. However, if J.K. Rowling would be generous enough to give me Sirius Black, I would be one happy little girl. XD_

* * *

_**The Way it Was**_

It had only been a month since Lily Evans was first informed she was a witch. It all happened so fast too--like life had been put on fast forward. The shabby looking barn owl that had swooped into the kitchen during supper (nearly scaring both her Mum and sister Petunia to death), the acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it had dropped, the instructions on how to prepare for first semester, her first trip to diagon ally...It all seemed like some unbelievable and mystical dream that she had been yearning for all her life. And finally, here she was, standing at the entrance of the world she knew she belonged to--a brick wall. Lily's stomach curdled with nervous doubt.

"The letter from Head Master Dumbledore instructs that you go through the wall between platforms nine and ten." Mr. Evans said as he looked from the parchment in his hands to the wall and then back again. "At a run if your nervous, love." He gave her a reassuring wink.

"Are you _kidding_ me? That's nonsense. You're all a bunch of nutters--the lot of you." Petunia muttered under her breath in a vicious tone not three feet behind her sister. Lily shot her a backwards glare. Ever since Lily's discovery of her place in the wizard world, Petunia had seemed to shut her out--shooting her names like "freak" and such. Even though Lily was different, she was still Petunia's sister, was she not? Then why the critical tone? Could it be _jealousy_? Lily shrugged off the worry with a roll of her shoulders and then returned her focus on the entranceway.

**"_Petunia!_"** Mrs. Evans spat angrily at her haughty daughter and then approached Lily's side, embracing her thin delicate shoulders. "Lily darling, you know your father and myself are quite proud of you. But if you feel the need to come home, we will think nothing of it. You're room will always be open. None the less...do your best--Okay love?" Mrs. Evans eyes glimmered warmly with tears and love as she looked at her daughter--Lily couldn't help but feel her eyes trying to mimic the reaction.

"Ok Mum." She responded in a muffled tone as she hugged her mother good-bye, burying her face in her mother's shoulder in order to stop the tears from showing. In turn she moved to her father, repeated the notion, and then looked to Petunia who stuck her nose up in the air. A wave would have to suffice in this case.

With a deep sigh, Lily decided to stop this insufferable farewell and get on with it. After all, the train was departing soon. With a spirited "Well, I'm off!" Lily took to a sprint and disappeared through the wall--Leaving Petunia with the most horrendous look of disbelief and disgust.

* * *

**James **

James Potter had been standing near the platform 9 and 3/4 entrance for nearlyfive minutes trying to wipe the lipstick kisses his mom had left just moments ago when he was brutally mauled and flattened by a rather large trunk. "What the--?" He cried as he tumbled to the cold pavement, his glasses scattering.

"Sorry!" A sweet, yet frantic voice chirped as a blurry pink and red blob entered his vision. Angrily, yet quickly, James's right hand grabbed at his fallen glasses. Furrowing his brow as he snatched them up and cleaned them a bit, he put them on so he could identify the offender. It had been a girl about his age. Her dazzling red hair had fallen gracefully around her angelic face and her brilliant green eyes were now looking at him with concern. "_I'm so sorry_! I didn't see where I was going! Are you okay!..."

James sat up swiftly, the anger escaping him as he tried to regain composure and footing. He quickly brushed himself off, rumpled his hair, and then looked back to the girl who had been watching him all the while. James's face suddenly heated at a rapid rate. "I'm-m--_I'm fine_." He choked out as he found himself trapped in her emerald gaze, but he strained to regain his cool speech. "No harm, no foul."

"Great." The girl sighed in relief, "I would have hated for that to be my first impression at Hogwarts--knocking out a classmate..."The sentence lingered for a while before her eyes started to wander hurriedly. So she was a first year as well...

"My name is Lilly Evans, by the way." She said in a slow and luxurious voice that left James focused on her lips. It was soon that he realized she was looking for a response.

"**Potter!**--" He barked, unaware of how out of control his voice was going to be. "James Potter." He managed smoothly. They shared a comforting, yet awkward smile for a moment before the two were interrupted by the very fellow James had been waiting for.

"'ello there Potter!" Came a familiar voice that broke the silence, causing both James and Lilly to glance at the slick and handsome dark haired young man who was now at James's side--arm slung around his shoulder. "Who's _this_?"

"Hey Sirius." James said with a sly smile that seemed to bloom whenever he was in his friend's presence. "This is Lilly Evans. She just attacked me with her luggage." The two shared a chuckle at Lilly's expense, causing her to turn a deep shade of read--partly from embarrassment, _partly_ from what seemed like anger at James for causing her to be the joke.

"Knocked 'em good, did ya Evans?" Sirius laughed, "You sure can find the brutes, can't you James?" The second comment would have gained another considerable laugh if Lilly hadn't started up immediately after.

"I beg your pardon, but I am _**not**_ some joke to be laughed at!" Lily had said hotly at the two, as she returned to her trunk and then met their faces. "It was a simple accident that I rather have _**not**_ had happened if I had known it would mean encountering such--such--!"

"_Whoah_ there!" James said following Sirius's laughable lead, but not intending to. "Don't get your robes in a knot. We meant nothing by it, _did we_ Sirius?" James shot a glance to his pal.

"Nope, nothing at all." Sirius smirked. "So just calm down and try not to tackle anyone else on your way on the train. Not everyone has as thick a head as Potter here." The two couldn't help, but laugh at the thought of the delicate girl plowing others down on her way. Lily however scrunched her face up, looking as if she did not know whether to scream or cry. And in that instance James had regretted saying what he had.

"_**Boys!**_" Lily let out exasperatedly as she swung herself (and trunk) around and quickly headed for the train--away from the two.

"Looks like we've gone and made her mad..." Sirius said, casually running a hand through his thick black hair.

James frowned, feeling a bit sick for making her see him the way he imagined she now did. "Evans!" He shouted at her as she made her way past hordes of students and their parents.

"Evans, c'mon!"

_"EVANS!"_

* * *

**Lily **

Lily blinked a few times as the scene before her swirled in her vision. She placed her right hand over her eyes and rubbed them tentatively for a moment before the weird stinging sensation in her head simmered down. She could feel a few people hovering above her so she removed her hand in order to see who they might be. To her surprise and disgust is was the very pain in her side--**James Potter**. He was accompanied with his normal gang and a few of Lily's own friends who seemed to be focused on her with worried looks.

Lily felt a moan escape her lips.

"Hey Evans, you _ok_? You took quite a fall there." James said rather quickly.

"Yes, and I _wonder_ who had a hand in that." She said in a low tone as he tried to offer her a hand--which she denied quite sternly before helping herself up. "I'm fine." She said in a groggy tone as she gave her robes a good brush down. James quickly bent to his knees and gathered her fallen things as the others stepped back.

He thenoffered her the books with a pleading smile and she took them forcefully, anoyance flowing through her veins. "You know, we have **strict hallway rules** for a reason, Potter!" Lily snarled, unable to keep the anger from seeping from her lips. Her head was pounding too much for her to be able to concentrate on being civil.

"I know." James said defeatedly, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I--" But his plea was drowned out by the fiery rage that emanated from Ms. Evans.

"_NO_ YOU MOST CERTAINLY WERE **NOT**!" Lily barked at him angrily before catching the sincere look in Potter's eyes. Unable to contain herself, she headed off for the nurse's office--her friend's trailing behind her.

The Marauders were left looking on in silence.

* * *

**Lily **

Lily lay in a curtained bed area with an ice pack, provided by Madam Pomfrey, nearly glued to a bump on the back side of her head. She winced as she pulled away the pack and gingerly touched it with her index and middle finger. She must have gone down pretty hard on her head to have gotten such a bump.

Lily let out a long sigh that ruptured the silence of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had ushered her friends out so Lily could recover in peace and then she had taken off to warn the young Professor McGonagall of Lily's absence in class. So now Lily could lay quietly and reflect on yet _another_ Potter incident. She rewound what had happened. Him running into her, her being knocked flat, her momentary blackout, their fight...

She went over what she had said, a pool of regret settling in her gut. Lily clenched her eyes shut.

_Why should I feel bad? He deserved a good yelling at. He's always so reckless, b someone /b has to set him straight._

Nearly satisfied with her reasoning, Potter's face seemed to flicker within the darkness of her clenched lids.

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I--"_ She saw the defeated and sincere boy say once more, causing her stomach to sink. Slowly, Lily opened her eyes, the lit room hazily coming into vision. A small, voice echoed in her ears...

_"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going! Are you okay!..."_

"It's just like that time..."Lily whispered, her mouth feeling dry and as though filled with a bitter tang.

"What time?" A low voice responded shortly after her own. Lily sat straight up, surprised at the new sound. She would have jerked her head quickly around to search for the source, but it pained her too much from her sudden jerk upward.

"Take it easy Evans, eh?" A familiar voiced cooed out of nowhere. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"_Potter_?" She questioned, not sure if it was him or the worst hallucinations she would ever have. To her relief and displeasure, James Potter took form at the foot of her bed, removing what Lily recognized as an invisibility cloak. Lily slumped done a bit. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The annoyed tone had returned to Lily's voice, but she felt too exhausted to correct it. It seemed to always sound like that when James Potter was around.

"Don't get mad now--but I just came to see if you were ok." James said in what seemed like a hurried tone. He probably wanted to get it all out while he could. "I _really_ am sorry I knocked into you, Evans. I _really_ didn't mean to." She watched him as he looked at her hopefully. She sighed, letting her defenses down for the moment. He seemed like he was sorry and he meant well.

"Whatever." She responded, not feeling much into talking. "You better go before Madam Pomfrey comes back." With that, she turned her back on him and laid on her side despite the fact that she would be laying on her bump.

Lily really did not wish to reveal the small smile tugging at the corner of her lips--_especially_ to James Potter. After a moment of ruffling and the soft click of the office door, she felt he had gone and it was safe to turn onto her back once more.

Lily proceeded to stare at the ceiling and glance around the room in silence as the smile still danced across her lips. It was not so long after James's departure that she noticed something at the bottom of her bed. Slowly, she sat up and reached for it. It was a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and attached was a note. Lily looked up and around cautiously before reading the note which read:

_Evans--_

_You don't know if you've got something good until you've tried it._

_Wishing you a fast recovery,_

_James Potter_

Lily suppressed a soft giggle. Yet another confession of love she'd have to deny. With that, she popped a bean in her mouth and bit her tongue as she tasted what she imagined to be dirt.

A/N Yep, so that's the first chapter for you. Well--er--prologue I suppose actually. It might be a bit short, but please be mindful of the fact that it is just an introduction to the story at hand. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know in a review! Until next time!

**_Ciao!_**


	2. Chapter One: The Marauders Four

**_CCM:_** Oy! Readers! I think this chapter is a _little_ longer. Not sure by how much….but it is.- And, this time I got to do all four perspectives for the Marauders! Yay! I really like Padfoot and Moony, so I was happy to do their POV's. I didn't mind Wormtail's either since I don't read many fics where the reader follows him. (True my section on him is short. But it's still different, eh?) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I am a poor fanfiction authoress with nothing to her name…especially Harry Potter…:tears:

* * *

_

_**Prongs**_

"It's been one _whole week_ Padfoot! One **solid**, _lengthy_ week!" James Potter moaned as his head dangled off the edge of his bed. "Doesn't Evans realize that timing is crucial? I mean…I could have _died_ some time within three days of that note and never have gotten an answer! Is that courteous at all!"

Sirius Black, who had been preoccupied with bewitching the rug in their room to curl up slightly whenever someone entered, therefore tripping them, gave a soft chuckle. "Prongs, if she hasn't answered by now then it's probably a **no** like all your other attempts." He looked up and grinned at his pathetically hooked friend, "Either that or she's teasing ya, mate."

"If that's the case, she's _really _good at it." James groaned sitting up. After a few more mutters, Sirius joined him, satisfied with his work.

"You know, you could always just confront her." Black said raising his eyebrow challengingly. But before James could respond, Remus Lupin entered the room, falling flat on his face and sending books flying everywhere.

"Hey Moony, thanks for testing." Sirius said brightly as Remus looked up from his face-fallen position. Lupin cocked his head and smirked.

"Masterful." He laughed as he flicked his wand at the array of papers and books that now covered the dorm floor and bellowed, "_Scourgify! _"

"So what mischief are you fellows up to?" Remus challenged in almost an eager tone. But all he got was a rough sigh from Sirius and a moan from James.

"Unfortunately, none mate. Prongs is too busy _pining_ to be his dastardly self." Sirius gave his friend a quick glance. "And yourself?"

"None yet unfortunately. Although there are a few first years and sixth year girls in the common room that we could stir up." He responded, his eyes gleaming sinisterly. But if planning continued after such an introduction, James would never know since he was already out the door and heading for the common room. And to James's delight, there she was sitting with the rest of the sixth year girls. The girl who had him constantly on pins and needles. The one who had never really given him a straight enough answer. (To his liking anyway.) Lily Evans. His hand rose to his hair and he messed it up a bit, this being almost habit now. After a breath, James moved forward, landing himself right behind Evans's chair.

"Oy! Evans!" He said warmly as he approached her from her left side and leaned on the back of her chair with ease. "_Talking_ _about me_, are you?" He flashed her a wide grin and a few of the girls around her giggled.

"Only in your dreams Potter." Evans retorted rather dryly. "Can we _help_ you or are you just here to do your regular annoying routine?" She paused and looked around before adding, "Without your band of monkeys this time, _eh_? Impressive."

"Sorry to disappoint." He said with a shrug and then continued—he could feel his palms beginning to sweat slightly. "Actually I came down to ask you something Evans. Mind if we chat?" The last comment seemed to take Lily slightly aback. She glanced around at her friends as they looked on in curiosity. In defeat, or in a matter of getting rid of Potter, Evans agreed to a talk.

"If we _must_." Lily sighed as she rose to her feet and followed him to a somewhat secluded corner of the common room. (Though not quite as secluded as James would have hoped, seeing as they both seemed to have grabbed everyone's attention. Including Padfoot's, Moody's, and Wormtail's who had just made it down stairs.) "What is it Potter? I have a paper for potions that I _really_ need to get done."

"Well…" James said slowly, receiving encouraging looks from his friends across the room. "I was wondering if you had thought about that note I gave you at all. I mean I—" But James was cut short by a very abrupt and solid "**No**." Provided of course, by Lily.

She moved to turn, but James's quick Quidditch enhanced reflexes caught her in the act. "No?" James asked in a confused tone. "No you haven't thought about it or no…" Evans frowned and brushed James's hand from her arm.

"No as in **_NO_**." She said defiantly. James couldn't help but feel frustrated at her blunt answer. Words were rising in his throat.

"Well, why _no?_! WHY NOT!" He yelled impatiently. Loads of questions were piling up in his head—the same questions that were taunting him the entire week he had spent without a response. "_**Why**?_! WHY IS IT ALWAYS **_NO_**!" James let out a heated gust through his nostrils. His face was warm and flushed, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting some answers.

"_BECAUSE!"_ Evans shot back, the two rallying as if they were in some sort of heated duel (in which case they somewhat were). "Because--! You--! You **infuriate** me Potter! Not to mention that you're just **the worst**! Causing trouble, casting hexes, and acting top notch all the time—Like I could ever think about being with—_with such a **prat**_!"

And, as if Evans always had to get the last word, she stormed off towards the stairs—stopping at the bottom to turn and shout one last deathly remark. "_LEAVE ME BE JAMES POTTER!"_ With that, she disappeared from the common room.

"Oy! Prongs!" Sirius said as the gang strode over to its cooling companion. "I think she likes ya, mate."

Without a response, James climbed the stairs as well.

* * *

_**Padfoot**_

It had been a quiet morning for the Marauders that next day. James was no where to be see around Gryffindor tower, the grand hall, or any of his usually haunts in Hogwarts. But it didn't take long for Sirius to realize that his friend had taken to the pitch. After all, it was James's usual hideout when problems came his way. Not feeling like mentioning this bit of information to either Moony or Wormtail, Sirius snatched up his own broom and took off. Sure enough, there was James. Hovering not two feet away from the east goal rings.

"Hiding out, James?" Sirius spoke quietly as he rose, catching his distracted friend by surprise. James made a half laugh-half expelling breath sound and shook his head slowly.

"Like a criminal, Sirius." James said softly as he tossed a quaffle up and down. "Like a criminal…" They both remained in silence for a moment before Sirius decided to shake the mood.

"So what's the deal with you and Evans?" Sirius said matter-of-factly, not hesitating to get to the point. James grimaced and furrowed his brow as he stilled the quaffle under the crook of his arm.

"That **girl** drives me _crazy_." James stated, no additions following the remark. Sirius thought a moment at what this meant and then continued the conversation.

"So…_what_? You're finally giving up on her, then?" Sirius asked, carefully eyeing his friend. For a moment James seemed to think through this question seriously, as if it was his answer and he was re-evaluating it. But the seriousness was broken with a wicked smile.

"Of course not." James said triumphantly as he started to toss the quaffle once more.

"_Oh?"_ Sirius said somewhat, and yet not totally, surprised. "Even though she told you off like she did last night?" James's expression became nearly unreadable at the last part. Sirius watched him once more as the ball was tossed up and down a few more times.

"She wants me. She just doesn't want to admit it." He said with a smile. "You see, me and her are a lot alike. We both hate defeat, but we love the game. That's why she continues running and I continue to chase her." Sirius grinned at the sly friend he had known for the better part of his life.

"And maybe if I get lucky, one day she _will_ fall for me. And I'll catch her." James said softly before he threw Sirius the ball and sped towards the west goal rings, stirring up a game and leaving the conversation to die.

* * *

**_Moony_**

Sunday afternoons had always seemed to be uneventful at Hogwarts. Well, at least _this_ one seemed to be. Remus sighed. Whenever life seemed to get too quiet or boring around here, the Marauders always seemed to band together and stir up some interest. But not _this_ very Sunday. It was damp and mostly dead and most of the Marauders weren't to be seen. And Remus had plotted himself in the Library.

"What'sthe _matter_, Lupin?" Hissed a rather familiar, yet annoying voice. "You're no good cronies _abandon_ you today?" Remus looked up from his book _Magical Creatures of the Middle East_ and shot a glare at the approaching Severus Snape.

"_Snivellus_." Remus greeted, a smug grin pouring across his face. "Avoiding another bath I see. And to talk to me, _I'm honored_." Snape's very large nostrils flared and Remus couldn't help but wonder if he could fit a whole dungbomb in each one.

"You _**should**_ be." Snape spat angrily over his mountain of books. "Considering the _scum_ you hang out with and the _**classless**_ wizard you are." Remus's eyes narrowed. He would not stand for such an insult, _especially _from sniveling Snape. A number of hexes crossed his mind as he reached for his wand, but unfortunately none would be preformed as McGonagall, Evans, and a few other girls rounded the corner.

"**Ten points from Slytherine!**" McGonagall chimed in, surprising both boys with the fact that she had heard a part of their conversation. "**Severus**! I'd like a _word _with you. _Follow me_." With a parting glare, Snape followed McGonagall to her office, his arms stuffed with books. Remus let out a deep sigh, almost sorry that their feud had ended the way it had. Slouching back into his chair, he picked up his book and stared at it in a very bored sense.

And it was to his surprise when he found Evans at his table a moment later. "Hey." She said softly as she stood nearly 3 feet from him. He looked up and gave her a nod.

"Morning Evans." He said, waiting to see what exactly she was here for.

"That was very respectable. I mean the way you _handled_ Severus that is." She seemed to blurt out in jumbled sentences. "I mean, _you know_. How you didn't just _hex_ him on eyesight or approach or anything…like _**Potter**_ would have done." Remus couldn't help but grin. Little did Evans know, he had been ready to bring out his wand and hex Snape as many times as he could before being caught.

"Potter knows what some people deserve." Remus said amusedly as he thought about what his very close friend might have done in his case. "You know, he's _not_ a terrible guy. _In fact_, he's pretty outstanding Evans." Remus said hoping to help Prongs out in his long desired love department. But all he got was a snort from Evans.

"Yeah, _sure_. Outstandingly big-headed and cruel." She responded flatly. "He would _never_ be so courteous as to just talk it out and take it like a man. No, he has to be _barbaric_ about it and fling out his wand every chance he gets." Lily crossed her arms and frowned. Remus shook his head, knowing that she really had no idea how good James was as a person.

"That's, not _entirely_ true." Remus said somewhat exasperatedly. "James would _never_ just hex someone for no reason. He has morals. You just need to give him a chance." Evans seemed to maul it over for a second before she gave him a shrug.

"It's nice that you stick up for your friends, Remus." Lily said as she turned and walked to her own.

"Oy! _Evans!"_ Remus called, "Just think it over, _ok_?" Remus watched as she turned her head, smiled, and took off down the corridors.

* * *

**_Wormtail_**

Peter Pettigrew was not much of a front man. When it came to separate missions for mischievous excursions, he would _never_ volunteer. He was, after all, more of a _back up_ man…or maybe more like a _man in back_…either way, he was always _behind_ his friends. So when Sirius suggested that he go on a mission _**alone**_, it was obvious that Peter would be skeptical.

Although, to his luck, the mission would be performed in his animagi form. Relieved, yet still a bit nervous, Peter agreed. Unfortunately it was about halfway down his first flight of stairs that Peter remembered about Mrs. Norris. Mr. Filch's very nasty cat. So it seemed like a very long death defying 10 minutes before he made his way onto Hogwarts lawn where Evans and her group of sixth year friends huddled by a tree near the lake. He scuttled closer and climbed his way up the tree, planting himself on a thick overhanging branch from which he could hear everything that they were discussing.

"So, what did **_Remus_** want you to think over?" One girl asked Evans in a rather high pitched tone. "Does _he_ like you _too_?"

"He's _just_ as gorgeous as James!" Another squealed.

"No, he did _not_ confess his feelings for me." Lily said flatly. "He just stuck up for Potter and tried to convince me into giving hima chance."

"Such loyalty!" Another cried, "And did you see the way he stood there facing Snape? Much more **mature** than James's usual ways."

"Remus really _**is **_a catch." Another said softly and then looked at Lily. "So, Lily. Has your interest changed? No longer James in view, but Remus?"

"Hey! I _never_ had Potter in view! You're nutters if you thought **_that_**!" Lily spat angrily at her friend.

"Sor-ry." The blond responded, holding up her hands in surrender. "But that _didn't _quite answer my question. Do _you_ like Remus?"

Lily blushed as she sat there, seeming to think it over for a moment. Peter leaned in closer, eager to hear her answer as well. But to his bad luck, he lost his footing. Falling, rather painfully, off the branch and into the group of girls. Who proceeded to squeal and run in fear.

Peter's stomach lurched as he scurried back to the castle. He had fudged up his mission. And he had bad news. He wasn't sure what was worse.

**_:A/N:_** Well, there you have it! I've always wondered what it would be like if Lily ever became interested in another Marauder before her and James ever got together. And Wuh-lah! Here we go! Let's see how this goes, shall we? 'Till next time!

**_Ciao!_**


	3. Chapter Two: Library Meetings

_**CCM:** 'ello, 'ello! Long time no…erm…fanific writing….Wow, am I off to a smooth start or what? Anyway, after a very long…incredibly long pause I have decided to revive this fic…if only a little. Mainly because my sister found it, read it, and is threatening to harm me if I don't continue. So if you like it, thank her. (Equally, if you don't, blame her. Hehehehe…) Well, R&R fans!_

_**Disclaimer:** Everything Harry Potter obviously belongs to the fantastic, brilliant, wonderful J.K. Rowling…who I am kissing up to in order to convince her to give me Fred and George. (…is it working?)_

_**Chapter Two:** Library Meetings_

* * *

**Lily**

Lily peeked sheepishly around the bookshelf she had been concealing herself behind in hopes of getting a decent look at the boy reading very intently at a nearby table. She examined the way his scraggly hair fell over his gaze and the grace with which he turned every page of the book he had in hand. Quickly, Lily spun around, pressing herself gently against the bookshelf. After a few slow breaths she raised her fingertips to her rosy cheeks to feel the heat that radiated off them.

Lily could not believe that her friends were right…it was true that she liked Remus Lupin. The _exact_ Remus Lupin that was friends with some—or at least _one_—of the most troublesome 6th year boys at school. When had this happened? Or more importantly **_how_** had it happened?

She clenched her eyes tightly trying to think back, but could not come up with an answer. She decided it must have been from her encounters with him every time James had hung around her like a rather annoying fly. Lilly let out a sigh. "Liking his friend might be problematic." She grumbled as she relaxed her tight stance.

"Evans?" Came a voice a few feet away, startling the girl enough to jump a bit forward. She glanced around to see who's attention she had gotten and flushed enormously when she realized it had been the very boy she was spying on who had called her name.

"That's a rather odd way to be reading a book." Remus mused as the girl stepped forward. Lily decided there was no shade or red to describe the color her face was. (But if one was to try crimson would be closest…)

"I didn't think anyone could see me…" Lilly mumbled truthfully as her eyes sank to the floor. '_Hoped'_ would have been the correct word.

"Oh? Are we doing something we _shouldn't_ back there?" Remus joked as his eyes fell upon the book in her hands. "Or perhaps reading something…?"

Lily's attention quickly fell to the book in her hands. She had grabbed it absentmindedly off a shelf in order for any passersby to mistake her for someone studying—not spying. But her stomach sank dreadfully when she read the title.

"One Hundred Ways to Remove Unsightly Warts and Rashes Using Simple Potions." Reumus read aloud. "Interesting choice."

Lily felt as if she could collapse and die of embarrassment that instance. "**NO**..! I mean…it's not for me—I don't have…well it's always good for future reference I suppose…" Lily stuttered nervously, choking down the need to flee.

Remus smiled. "Don't worry Evans." He said sweetly, rescuing her from her tied tongue. "I didn't assume anything. If I had I might be embarrassed to be reading this." Remus happily held up a book titled _Identifying Magical Sock Funguses_. Lily let out a small laugh and the two got into an animated conversation about funguses they hoped to never encounter.

**James**

"Where's Moony?" James asked even though that had not been what he was thinking. His thoughts had actually been circling around what they always seemed to circle around these days—Lily Evans. He hadn't really come in contact with her for nearly four days now. What's worse is that he hadn't even really heard anything about her either. Wormtail was supposed to have spied on her earlier that week, but he came back with the regretful response of having fudged up the mission by being chased by Mrs. Norris the entire time.

"Don't know…Library, perhaps." Sirius responded in a rather bored tone. James looked at his friend and frowned—the two really hadn't done anything interesting within the past few weeks. James thought of how his devious nature had been somewhat put aside in pursuit of a girl and how that might have left his poor pal a bit…downhearted.

"Well, what say we grab him and head into Hogsmeade? I've got a few sickles that have been begging me to spend them." James said slyly. "_Besides_…I've got a few jinxes that I want to try out…"

Sirius' face instantly lit up with the same mischievous expression James had. "**Where **have you been, my dear old friend?" Sirius asked as the two got up from the table they had been 'studying' at and quickly produced some fake passes to hand to the teacher in charge.

"I've been…_distracted_, mate. But I reckon I'm in for some good ole' fun if you catch my drift." James responded as he opened the door which Sirius strolled out with ease. They had nearly got to the library doors when the very person they had been looking for walked out while talking to a companion of his own—a female companion who James recognized very well.

"Remus…" James barked, disrupting whatever Lupin and Lily had been laughing about. He swiftly cleared his throat before speaking again. "Evans." James nodded to her, a hopeful and sincere expression blossoming on his face.

"We were looking for ya, mate." Sirius chimed in when James remained silent.

"Oh?" Remus said with a smile.

"Yeah—" Sirius continued but was cut short by his comrade.

"But we can see that you're…otherwise **detained**." James said in a scornful tone as he noted how close the two were standing and how animatedly they had been laughing…things he never had gotten to do with Lily by his side.

"Not really." Remus said with a shrug as he glanced at Lily. "We were just leaving the library to go our separate ways. Right, Evans?" James noticed, with envy, that a slight blush rose to Lily's cheeks as she responded.

"Yeah." Lily said softly. "I'll be seeing you Remus…._boys_." Lily left the group with a parting smile before bounding off down the halls. For a moment there was an eerie silence. Sirius, very uncomfortable in the situation, decided to be the one to break it.

"So…" Sirius spoke lightly. "What now?"

"Don't know. Why don't you ask Evans' new..._friend_?" James suggested bitterly.

"Oh come now!" Lupin exclaimed. "We were just talking, that's _all_ Prongs!" Moony looked hopefully at his friend who seemed to be sorting something out in his head.

"You solemnly swear?" James asked intently.

"It's as true as me being a…you know." Moony said with a small grin and right hand over his heart. James smiled.

"A what, Moony?" Prongs asked, trying to tease his friend.

"I think he's trying to confess something to us, mate." Sirius replied malevolently. "Let's see…a girl? A troll? A devoted admirer of me…? Any of these ringing a bell there Moony?" The trio laughed as they headed off to the closest Hogsmeade tunnel.

* * *

**Wormtail**

Peter Pettigrew paced anxiously in the Gryffindor common room awaiting his friends. Alas, to his disappointment, he hadn't seen any one of them for the later half of the day. Had they gone off without him? Was he being punished for not completing his given mission?

Little did his friends know, Peter had spied on Lily Evans as asked. But when he heard their topic of discussion…he decided it best for his wellbeing not to be the bearer of such bad news. So he had told them that Mrs. Norris had disrupted his excursion. However, now he was regretting having done that seeing as he was feeling left out.

Letting out a long sigh, the tiny boy collapsed into a nearby arm chair and sunk as deeply in it as possible. After a few minutes of self loathing, the boy's thoughts were interrupted by a group of giggling sixth year girls entering the empty (with exception to Peter Pettigrew) common room. And to Peter's misfortune (or luck, he wasn't sure which) the group contained the girl he was original meant to spy on— Lilly Evans.

Peter curled up into a ball on the chair, making himself impossible to see from anyone on the other side of the room and did his best to listen. Hopefully he could make up for last time with this encounter.

"So, you spent the _whole_ time with him in the library? Lily you **_fox_**!" Squealed one girl who was immediately shushed.

"Quiet! What if he's here?" Lily asked nervously.

"Don't worry. It's dinner time. When have we ever known Gryffindor boys to pass up a meal?" Another girl said in a nonchalant manner. "So, tell us more. What did you talk about? How did he act? Do you like him now?"

"Well…" Lily began and she must have looked embarrassed because the group of girls broke into a choir of giggles. "He was smart and funny and sweet—very gentleman like. And we didn't talk about much…just school and what we like about it and that sort of stuff."

"Oh Lily you're so boooring!" Another girl jested as she collapsed heavily onto a leather couch.

"Ah, but you didn't answer our last question." Another girl said swiftly. "Do you like the bloke?"

"….maybe." Lily responded shyly and the girls broke into a hundred questions at once as Lily broke from their bombardment and ran up the stairs, the group following closely.

Peter slowly slid to the floor from where he had been perched. "Why do I always have to be the one to hear the bad news?" He asked himself miserably. After sighing deeply he decided that this time he would report what he had heard seeing as last time it hadn't turned out so well for him.

* * *

"Oy! Wormy!" James bellowed with his mouth full of blueberry pie. Peter scurried shyly to the seat next to his friend and helped himself to a few cookies. 

"Where's Remus?" Peter asked quietly looking to Sirius who was seated on the other side of James who proceeded to stuff his face.

"Moony? I think he stopped off in the library. Something about a book he forgot to get for potions or whatnot." Sirius explained in a bored sense. "The way he acts, you'd think he was a serious student or something."

"He is Padfoot." James commented. "We're the slackers, remember?"

"Oh, right. My mistake." Sirius said in a joking manner.

Peter poked at his cookies absentmindedly, unsure of how to bring up what he had come down to do.

"Somen't the matter there Wormtail?" James asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, it's not often you pass up sweets." Sirius noted. Peter looked up at his friends and then back to the table.

"I just happened to overhear something in the Gryffindor common room earlier…" Peter said rather softly and a bit nervously.

"Oh?" James inquired, shoving another heaping of pie into his mouth.

"Yeah…Evans and her friends were going on about something…so since I fudged up my last mission I thought I'd make up for it by listening…you know?" Peter continued. James swallowed the mass he had been chewing.

"And?" He prodded.

"And…They were talking about crushes…" Peter said slowly. He had James' full, undivided, anxious attention now and Peter was becoming even more nervous because of it. "Turns out Lily Evans fancies someone…"

James quickly dropped his fork and spun himself towards Peter. "Who?" James asked sternly. Peter hesitated. "OUT WITH IT MAN!"

Peter winced at James' command, but gave one last sigh before obeying. "…Remus Lupin." He said in the smallest voice possible.

* * *

**Moony**

Remus laughed to himself as he selected the book One Hundred Ways to Remove Unsightly Warts and Rashes Using Simple Potions down from the bookshelf. Earlier that day he would not have pegged himself for needing to withdraw it, what with his encounter with Lily Evans. However his small trip to Hogsmeade with Sirius and James had proved otherwise when one of them called out a hex that gave Remus warts on his bottom. He was now wishing that he had had better reflexes instead of having to withdraw such a book.

"Interesting choice." Rang a voice to Remus' left who he quickly spun to face. He couldn't help but slightly blush when he saw Lily Evans standing there. "I can't say it was exactly thrilling, but it was informative. Oh and don't worry, I'm not assuming anything."

The two shared a slight giggle as Remus placed underhis armthe book that, little did she know, he needed. "Yeah well, you made it look like such a fascinating read that I couldn't help myself, Evans." Remus retorted.

Lily smiled and then scrunched up her face. "Lily." She said sternly. "Don't call me Evans. It reminds me too much of Potter."

"And that's a **_bad_** thing?" Remus asked slyly.

"Yes." Lily responded firmly. "I don't think of you the same way I think of James Potter." Remus looked at her questionably.

"Oh? And how is that?" Remus inquired, cocking a brow.

"Well…he's a mischievous, ignorant child and you're..." Lily paused to blush. "Someone I really like." Lily's eyes slowly met Remus' and he froze.

"I'm not quite sure I understand." Remus said slowly, hoping she did not mean what he thought she meant. Sure Lily was a wonderful girl, but she was James' girl—or at least she was in the eyes of his friends.

"Oh, do I have to spell it out for you Remus?" Lily mumbled anxiously. The two stared at each other for a moment, their faces nearly inches apart. When Remus gave no response Lily let out a heavy sigh and closed the gap. Her lips were soft and she smelt like what Remus fathomed to be roses. Her touch was alluring—so much so that Remus had to fight his urge to let the kiss continue and break apart from her.

Unfortunately, when he did he noticed that he hadn't been the only one to see and hear Lily's affections. For, a few feet away stood Padfoot, Wormtail, and to Remus' complete horror…a very hurt lookingProngs.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Noooooooo! James! Don't worry for I shall heal your broken heart! Haha yeah. So there you go! I have left you with the beloved cliffhanger. Don't you adore me for that? (C'mon, you know you do! xD) Well anyway, hope you enjoyed this installment. I will try to update soon. Until then, Ta!_


	4. Chapter Three: Forgive and Forget

_**CCM**: Oy! Readers! I have just updated twice within 24 hours! You know what that means, right? RUN! THE APOCOLYPSE IS UPON US! (Ahhhhhh! Save the women and children…and really good video games!) Ha ha, just kidding. Actually it's my sister again. She convinced me with the promise of candy. And thus is why I should never be allowed anywhere alone…Anyway, ENJOY!_

_Special Thanks To: **soysauce-jr** and **Shippo-is-my-lover** for making me feel as if my lazy time in front of the computer is not time wasted._

_**Disclaimer**: Another one of these reminding me of all the things I could own, but don't. tear_

_**Chapter** **Three**: Forgive and Forget

* * *

_

**James**

"You ruddy git—"James growled as he charged at Remus and landed a hard right hook to his friend's face. The next few moments were chaos. Remus stumbled back into a bookshelf which proceeded to knock down countless other bookshelves, Lily screamed in shock, Sirius shouted at James and nearly jumped on him to detain him, Peter cowered by a table, and Madam Pince—the librarian—rushed towards the commotion just in time to complain about the mess and award everyone detention. Sorely, James was forcefully yanked out of the library by Sirius.

As soon as the two were outside James broke free of his friend's grip, all the while keeping his back turned as well as his deathly dark mood. The two remained in silence for quite some time until Sirius, as always, decided to break the uncomfortable mood.

"Nice punch." He joked, even though he knew it wasn't the time. "Look Prongs, I'm sure there's some kind of explanation. Moony isn't the kind of guy to…hurt a friend." James, who remained faced away, clenched his right fist for a moment and then relaxed it. Without a word he headed for the Gryffindor tower alone.

* * *

**Lupin and Lily**

Remus sat in a stiff library chair, nursing his jaw in silence. He felt miserable and worse yet—deserving of what he had just received. After all, he had done nothing to prevent that kiss…he had even liked it. But he had not at all liked the look of pain on his good friend's face.

After helping Madam Pince reorganize some of the library with her wand, Lily quietly approached Remus, unsure of exactly what to say. After mentally sorting through a bunch of conversation starters she decided upon the safest choice. "How are you doing?" She asked the boy shyly.

Remus glanced up at the hopeful girl and frowned. "Could be better I suppose." He responded rather soullessly. A sort of silence developed between the two of them, during which time Lily's attention was directed at her hands fiddling with her fingernails.

"Anything…" Lily piped up, disliking the discomfort that the atmosphere presented. "Anything I can do to help?" Remus' attention remained focused on his friend Wormtail who had been stuck helping Madam Pince finish the rest of the tidying up—and was doing a very poor job of doing so.

"Yeah…turn back time." Remus said with a bland laugh, for he knew that things between his friends would most certainly be poor to say the least in days to come. Lily thought of the time turners she had read about not to long ago, but knew that Remus wasn't exactly serious. Still…his words stung. Lily could feel an uncomfortable lump lodged in her throat and her eyes were becoming obnoxiously irritated.

Remus sighed deeply and then stood to face the girl who was desperately trying to hold back her emotions. (For they had already caused enough trouble today.) "I didn't quite mean that." Remus said softly as he looked into her blurry eyes. "Lily, listen. You're…a wonderful girl, but we just…can't work out. For me things are…complicated."

"Because of **James**?" Lily asked, her voice barely audible to even herself.

"He's—part of it, true." Remus agreed, guilt rising every time his mind flashed to his angered friend. "But it's more so me. I can't be with you in that way…I'm sorry."

Lily broke their eye lock by snapping her head to the side. She bit her lip and took in some deep, calming breaths, but it did not help. She could feel the tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"Evans?" Remus asked reverting back to the informal name she had asked him to drop. Lily shook her head.

"It's ok…" She said softly. "I get it. I'm ok…I'm just…. going to go now…if that's ok?" Remus nodded sadly and without another word Lily quickly headed for the library doors. Once she was safely beyond them she leaned her weight against the nearest wall, allowing the tears to fall freely. She knew that in all truth that this had only been a crush and a very short one at that…but it still hurt all the same.

What's worse was that now…now she had even more reason to dislike James Potter.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

"Prongs…classes today." A fully dressed Sirius said to his bed confined friend—who hadn't moved no matter what enticement he had used, that of course being his worse. His next would be to mention the exam they had in Transfiguration, but he didn't see how that was going to help at all. Sirius sighed, he couldn't very well blame James lack of enthusiasim for attending...anything. The idea of having potions with the girl and friend who just broke your heart wasn't exactly an appealing idea.

"Well, I'll save you a seat at breakfast in case you change your mind." Sirius said quietly just before making his way down to the common room where he spotted Remus sprawled out on a couch. Sirius assumed that he had spent the night there seeing as the bloke never made it up to the room.

"Sirius…" Grumbled the disheveled boy just as Sirius was about to exit the room. "It wasn't what…I never wanted that to happen." Sirius, ever loyal to James, felt a slight amount of rage towards Lupin. But that dissipated when he noted the sincerity in Remus's voice.

"I know…" Sirius grunted and then exited.

* * *

Sirius lay sprawled out on the Gryffindor bench throughout breakfast, his desire for food slight in the least. "Telling people that those seats are saved _might_ be…easier." Wormtail observed as he talked to what looked to those at his back to be an empty space. 

"Might be." Sirius replied in a lazy manner with no intention of finding out. Even though he knew neither one of the other marauders would possibly be joining them he would remain in such a position 'till the end like a loyal friend or tragic war hero…something to that caliber. Sirius let out a sigh and tried to recall a time where breakfast had been this quiet…he couldn't think of one.

A few Gryffindor girls approached Sirius so he ended up looking up at them, wishing that they had been wearing short skirts instead of long robes. "Can I help you ladies?" He asked in his velvety smooth voice.

"Well, you are taking up quite a bit of room on the bench." One mentioned and another continued by saying "And seating is kinda scarce at the moment." Sirius tilted his head every which way as if to survey their point.

"Quite a dilemma we have here." Sirius muttered playfully. The girls snickered and the third girl gave a curt "Quite." in response.

"Unfortunately m'ladies, I can't move for I am saving seats for friends." He remarked regretfully. "But that doesn't mean we all can't win. Why don't you all just sit on me in the mean time?" Sirius gave a cheeky smile as he patted his stomach. The three girls giggled loudly and then moved on in search of somewhere to plant themselves. Sirius called out flattering goodbyes as they left.

"You're a dog." Spoke a girl sitting nearest to Sirius' head which caused him to sit up and smirk at Wormtail.

"How'd she know?" He joked, implying about his animangi form. Wormtail was the only one who chuckled—for none of the other marauders had made it to hear the jest.

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

It had nearly been a week now since the small brawl with James and since he had talked to him as well. For in that time James had worked very hard on becoming elusive. So much so that Remus was beginning to wonder if James had his invisibility cloak on him constantly.

"Now that I think of it, I don't even recall seeing him in potions today." Remus mused to himself. The boy frowned; he had become a bit accustomed to talking to himself in the past few days. It used to be that it was difficult for something he said not to be heard by marauder ears, now it was surprising to hear _of_ a marauder.

He had, however, spoken to Sirius and Wormtail a couple of times within his silence. They were brief and a bit sad, much like everything else nowadays. Lily had even become more distant—not that that wasn't expected. Sure she had smiled and waved to him upon greeting and talked with him on occasion about an upcoming assignment, but not very whole heartedly and not for a lengthened amount of time.

Slowly, Remus trudged up to his room, deciding that he was to exhausted to do homework and that it would have to wait until tomorrow. As he made it to the top of the stairs he gave a silent laugh. Remus noted that even when the marauders weren't as close as usual, their habits were unconsciously still rubbing off on him.

His momentary release was, however, quickly shattered when Remus caught sight of something he hadn't expected while entering the room—James Potter. The two froze, an eerie stillness surrounding them both. It seemed as if they might stay this way for a while and much longer if they didn't do something and quick. Remus decided to be the one to step up.

"James, I know it may not seem like much, but I'm sorry." Remus said quietly. "I wasn't after Li—Evans. Even though it might've seemed that way…" When James said nothing Remus decided he'd continue.

"I don't know if I can ever gain back your friendship, but I really do miss it." Remus said sadly as a final attempt to patch things up. James remained silent and Remus let out a small sigh and crossed the room to his bed to plop down. Once he had, he waited to hear James' footsteps clunk out of the room, but he didn't.

"Moony." He heared James say in a low tone. "I miss our marauding days too, mate." Remus shifted so he could see James with that ole' smirk on his face.

"_Oh_?" Remus asked, mimicking his friend's smile.

"Yeah, I've been dreaming of our beloved nights spent howling at the moon." James responded slyly. "The fun, the romance of it all…"

The two laughed. "Sorry about the cold shoulder." James decided to contribute. "But not the punch." Remus looked at him a bit perplexed, that is, until his friend pushed up his sleeve and flexed a muscle.

"That had to be one of the best right hooks of a lifetime." He joked casually. Remus laughed, rubbing his jaw in mock humor.

* * *

**Lily**

Lily Evans thought that since her ordeal with Remus, James would have most definitely given up on pursuing her. And yet here she was, no more than a week later, trying to find a counter spell for the permanent ink phrase "Will you be mine? Love, James" plastered on the back of her hand.

"That—THAT—!" Lily spouted, but didn't continue. She really could not believe James Potter. That conceited prat had the nerve to hit his own friend just because he was under the delusion that Lily might be his. Lily laughed at this thought.

"Not in a million lifetimes." She cursed as she slammed yet another useless book and tossed it aside. Her stomach curdled at the thought of people seeing the monstrosity so she quickly pulled on a pair of gloves—despite the fact that it was relatively warm out.

Hastily, she exited the bathroom she had been stationed in and made her way to potions.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lily said sarcastically as she neared the doorway. For there right in front of the entrance was James Potter.

Lily, cloaked in her ill mood made her way to him.

"Afternoon, Evans." James said warmly. Lily glared intently. "What's with the mittens?" With a playful smirk he gestured to her hands.

"I would think you would know." Lilly spat angrily. "After all, it is thanks to you that I'm wearing them."

"You still haven't gotten the counter spell then." James said almost gleefully. "But you know…mittens just look foolish this time of year."

"Not as foolish as going around with…_that_ on my hand." Lily retorted, implying the message James had left. James sighed.

"Well, if you really feel that way…" He said softly grabbing for her hand which she quickly pulled away. "Geez Evans I'm trying to help, not bite you."

Hesitantly, Lily surrendered her hand for the time being as James quickly mumbled the counter spell and tapped her hand. "Your welcome." He said with a smile as she examined her hand.

"I didn't say thank you." She said softly. "It was your fault in the first place so it wasn't as if this was some gracious deed. Now please move, I'm going to be late to potions."

"What's got you going today, Evans?" James asked as she attempted to pass him. Angrily, she spun on him.

"**_Today_**?" She asked harshly. "Try every day Potter. You get to me every day!" She could see herself about to bust and no way of stopping herself.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you annoying me day in and out, but I really wished I hadn't done it! If it was that trunk incident I'm sorry, I guess that really does say something about that 'look before you leap' hubbub people are always spewing!" Lily took a sharp intake of breath.

James tried to counter, but he was cut short. "I strongly dislike you, Potter, and I don't know exactly _how_ to spell it out for that thick head of yours, but so help me I'm trying!" And to fully deal the wound the fiery red head added, "**Get your own life Potter and stay out of mine!"**

She _would_ have finished the speech off with storming into the potions room, but when she tried to enter she found the door to be locked.

"Oh, by the way…Potions is canceled today, Evans." James sad sadly as he examined the floor. "Thought you ought to know…"

For the next few minutes Lily stood there watching the boy slump off, feeling foolish for having blown up at him while he had actually attempted to be nice to her.

* * *

_**Author's note**: My goodness! Why am I so cruel to James! NOOOO! James! I'm sooooo sorry! Ack! Oh well, all the more reason for the readers to cheer on our crestfallen hero, no? Anyway, a bit less romance in this chapter…more drama I suppose. Hopefully interesting drama though…Well, time for me to think up the next installment! In the meantime R&R!_


End file.
